Wireless networks are frequently used in industrial process control and automation systems. For example, sensors could provide measurements over a wireless network, and actuators could receive control signals over the wireless network. Controllers can receive the sensor measurements and transmit the control signals over the wireless network.
A wireless network in an industrial facility often supports wireless devices that operate in accordance with a single wireless communication protocol. A conventional wireless network typically requires extensive hardware modifications in order to support wireless devices compatible with alternative communication protocols. Thus, additions or replacements of wireless devices in a particular industrial facility are typically allowed only if the new devices are compatible with an existing wireless communication protocol used in the industrial facility.